Hopelessly Lost
by AttackOnShipping
Summary: Robin loses something very important during a mission on a remote island. And everyone has to suffer because of it. Especially Wally. Everyone desperately tries to find a way to retrieve it but nothing seems to work. Unless...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys! I just thought of this is a new YJ story i thought of a few days ago. So enjoy!**

 **Kid Flash will be addressed as Wally and Robin will be both ways.**

 **Miss M= Miss Martian/ M'gann**

* * *

Robin's POV

Batman assigned us to a stakeout mission on a remote island where the Joker had been spotted. We were to watch and only engage after getting the information we needed. We were split into pairs of two.

Aqualad and I, Miss M and Superboy, and Artemis and Kid Flash. Aqualad and I were posted closest to where the Joker was spotted. We were Team Alpha. We had to get the information and tell when the right time to engage. Kid Flash and Artemis were in a camouflage Bio Ship. They were Team Beta. They were a means of backup for us. Last of all, Miss M and Superboy made up Team Delta. They patrolled the area to make sure no unexpected visitors didn't surprise us.

It had been about 10 minutes before the com link went off. "Guys. I'm bored. Why did you leave me here will Artie. She's no fun." Wally's voice came through. I sighed and turned on my com link in attempt to soothe the redhead's boredom. "Artemis may not be a joyous person-" Artemis cut me off with a 'Hey' and I resumed my sentence. "-but, just try to make the best of the situation. We can't really play games over the com link KF. Just find something to entertain you until you're needed." Wally gave a very long and VERY loud sigh. "Fine."

We turned off our com links and waited another 30 minutes. Then we listened as the com link came back on and Superboy's voice came through. "Guys, we picked people heading your way." I checked my thermal scan and confirmed that were people heading this way. "It looks like The Joker brung along Harley Quinn And Poison Ivy."

I exchanged looks with Aqualad and we hid behind a bush and peered through an opening. We saw some of Joker's henchmen pulling barrels of something that started with an 'A'. It wasn't until they set it down and turned it that I saw what it was. Our com links came on and Miss M's voice came through. "Guys, I'm gonna set up a telepathic link."

When the telepathic link was up, I immediately started. _Guys! They've got 3 barrels of anesthesia!_ Wally was the first to respond. _Laughing Gas? But why?_ I thought about it but had no explanation. _Who knows. But that's why we're here._ Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy left the group and started walking back the way they came.

 _Miss M, Superboy, keep an eye on Harley Quinn and Ivy._ Superboy responded with an 'Okay'. We watched as another one of Joker's henchmen walked up carrying a box. I looked at Aqualad and he shook his head. The henchman set the box down on the ground and the Joker crouched down and he opened the box. He peered inside and smiled more than he already was. "Perfect~" He chuckled.

He stood back up and the henchman closed the box up. _They're headed back with boxes._ Said Miss M. I narrowed my eyes. The Joker looked over to the two who were carrying boxes. They set the boxes down and the Joker inspected them like he did the others. He laughed this time and the other two smiled. "These empty grenades are perfect~ When we put the laughing gas inside and explode them all over Gotham city it''l be a laughing chaos!~" The Joker laughed again and my eyes widened. I looked at Aqualad and saw his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Pick up these boxes. We're moving to a more secure location~" He chuckled and signaled them to follow him as he started walking off. They picked up the boxes and followed him down a worn path. I looked at Aqualad once more and he nodded.

He turned on his com link. "Alpha to Beta, we're following the perps. Be ready if backup is needed." Kid Flash once again responded first. "Roger that."

Me and Aqualad maneuvered swiftly and quietly among the trees and bushes as we followed them. They stopped at what looked like a greenhouse. I couldn't help but wonder why and how Poison Ivy was involved. "Now Ivy," the Joker started. "Remember what you need to do with the plants inside?~" Poison Ivy nodded and smiled. "They already obey my every plan. Getting them to grow huge and deliver these grenades will not be impossible." The Joker chuckled. Well let's get to work then~" He laughed.

"Harley, take out the growth serum~" Harley Quinn set down the box she had been carrying and opened it. She pulled out the serum and handed it to Joker. I looked at Aqualad and he nodded. I press my com link and notify the other team. "Alpha to Beta. We're moving in."

Before they could do anything, I threw my Batarang at the Joker and knocked the growth serum out of his hand. His eyebrows furrowed but soon he smiled again when he saw me and Aqualad leap from behind the bush into a fighting stance. "Well if it isn't the little birdie and his fish friend~" And there's another one of his laughs. I shivered. I hate when he does that.

"Harley, Ivy, handle these toddlers" He chucked afterwards.

Ivy sent plants with thorns my way and I quickly dodged. I've been getting used to fighting Poison Ivy. I can't say the same for Aqualad. This was his first time fighting Harley Quinn. He was quick, yeah. But Harley was quicker. I almost got hit with one of Ivy's plants but i dodged it only escaping with a scrape on my cheek. I glanced over to Harley Quinn when I noticed she had pull out her hammer. I was about to warn Aqualad when I heard Ivy's voice avert my attention back to our fight. "Your fight's with me boy wonder!"

I didn't have time to react when a plant hit me and knocked me away from Aqualad. I swallowed a scream but groaned in pain when I felt a thorn enter my side and stay. I rolled into a tree and felt the thorn go in deeper. I struggled to get to my feet and pressed my com link. But before I could call for back up, I was met with another one of Ivy's plant's. It slapped me further in that direction and I could faintly hear Aqualad call out to me. I screamed when I felt another thorn enter my right leg.

"Robin?!" I heard Artemis finally saying something. Her voice was followed by the others asking if I was alright. I groaned in pain. I couldn't say anything at that time. That's when Wally had yelled. "Everyone shut the hell up!" Everyone reluctantly quieted. "Rob, what's wrong?!" I swallowed what tasted like blood and desperately tried to talk. "Ivy...Plants...Aqualad...Back up.." That was all Wally needed before he cut me off. "Stay where you are! We're on our way!" Then the com link went off.

I tried to stand and pain shot from my leg to the rest of my body and i fell back down. Gasping, I sat up against a tree and examined my body. Although I hadn't felt it, there 2 thorns in my side.

I took the the thorn out my thigh first and I inhaled sharply. I took off my cap and wrapped it around my leg. My eyes went to my side and I took a deep breathe. I reached for one of the thorns and slowly started pulling it out. The pain was too much and I screamed. The thorn finally came out. I just really hope they weren't poisonous. I'd probably die. Reluctantly, I pulled out the second thorn and screamed again. This thorn had gotten deep and it was almost too deep to pull out myself. Blood had started leaving my body fast and I covered it with my hand.

I started sweating really hard. My hair clinged to my forehead as sweat trickled down my face. I started feeling really dizzy and pressed my other hand to my forehead. I saw Wally run up to me and call my name. "Rob!" I sighed in relief and layed my head against the tree. "Can you stand?" He asked and reached for my hand. I gladly grabbed it and he helped me to my feet. I inhaled sharply and leaned against Wally. "Let me carry you. We need to get back to Mount Justice so you can get medical help." I nodded and Wally bent down for me to get on his back.

I went to climb on his back when I lost my footing. Lucky for me, he's fast. Wally caught me and held me in his arms. "Robin, take it slow." I nodded in response and he let me go. Bad for me. Because as soon as he let me go..

I fainted.

* * *

 **So? How did you guys like the first chapter? Leave a review. There will be more to come so be patient!~**

 **Until next time my pretties \ OuO /  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 to this birdflash story!**

 **Rated T for Language**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kid Flash's POV

I was leaning back in the chair in the Bio ship with Artemis next to me. She was checking her arrows and bow when the com link turned on. Finally! Some Action! I had waited for Aqualad or Robin to say the words I had longed to hear this entire mission.

When no one said anything, me and Artemis shared a glance. She put her arrows on her back and got her bow ready. I sat up in my chair and that's when Robin's scream came through the com link. My body froze.

I could feel my blood run cold and all senses leave my body.

Artemis screamed Robin's name from beside me and the other's voices joined in. None of the voices over the com link belonged to Robin. I felt sick to my stomach. When I got the feeling in my legs back, I stood up immediately.

"Everyone shut the hell up!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking. He couldn't very well answer if everyone was yelling. Nor could he understand what everyone was saying. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself. "Robin?" I paused and waited for an answer. When I got no answer my heart sunk into my stomach.

"Robin, what's wrong?!" I heard a groan and silently sighed. At least I know that he's alive.

He started panting and we waited for him to answer. "Ivy...Plants...Aqualad...Back up.." I abruptly cut him off. "Stay where you are! We're on our way!" With that, I turned off my com link. I looked at Artemis and she nodded, giving me permission to pick her up.

I picked up Artemis and began to run us towards our designated place. When we got there she jumped out of my arms and I came to a stop. We looked and saw Harley Quinn running towards Aqualad with a giant hammer. Artemis immediately drew an arrow and shot it at Harley Quinn. I ran over to Aqualad to make sure he was okay. He nodded in response.

I looked around for Robin but couldn't find him anywhere. I saw Poison Ivy sending her vines toward Artemis and I quickly ran to Artemis, scooping her up and running a few feet from the spot.

When I saw that she was safe, I put her down and she shot an arrow through the vine. "What the hell Baywatch?! I could've dodged that!" She yelled. "Well I'm sorry! You were busy shooting arrows at Harley Insane that I thought you would've gotten hit!" Before Artemis could retort Aqualad had entered the conversation.

"This is no time to argue! We need to secure the growth serum and get it to the League! Kid, find Robin!" I nodded and ran off to find Robin and left them with the two villains. I heard Aqualad ask Miss M and Superboy to help out.

I was running when I saw a figure leaning against a tree. I came to an abrupt stop and saw that it was Robin. "Rob!" I called out. I could see his bangs sticking to his forehead. He looked up at me and sighed before leaning his head back against the tree. There was blood on his side where his hand was pressed against. He also wrapped his cape around his leg. It must be broken or something.

"Can you stand?"

I saw him shrug his shoulder's slightly so I reached out and helped him up slowly. "Let me carry you. We need to get you back to Mount Justice for some medical help." I bent down so that he could climb on my back instead of trying to walk. When I saw him lean away from me a little I stood up quickly and caught him before he fell. "Robin take it slow" He nodded in response so I let him stand by himself. Bad idea. Next thing I knew he fainted.

"Shit! Rob!" I held him and shook him a little. When he didn't wake up I picked him up, making sure not to hurt is side. I turned on my com link and began for the bio ship.

"Guys! Robin's hurt! He needs medical attention! We need to leave NOW!" Miss M responded forst. "How bad is he? Is he breathing? Is-" Aqualad had interrupted her rambling. "M'gann calm down. Everyone return to the ship. The growth serum is secure. We'll have to catch them next time. Right now Robin is more important." With that, the com link went off. I arrived at the ship first. I laid him down inside the bio ship and waited for the others. Superboy and M'gann entered first.

"Is he okay?" M'gann said coming over. She saw the blood and gasped. Artemis and Aqualad came in after. "M'gann" Aqualad said. M'gann looked at him and went to sit on her post. The other's did the same. I reluctantly joined them.

M'gann started the bio ship up and we started off toward Mount Justice. "M'gann, contact batman and tell him to prepare ahead for immediate medical attention." M'gann responded and began to contact batman. For a split second everything went black. I looked up and around when M'gann groaned. "Oh..." I looked back at her and she was holding her head. "Is everything okay?" Artemis began to ask.

"Yeah..Just felt a little dizzy. I'm all better now though." She replied. We waited a while before turning back around.

When we landed at Mount justice Batman and some paramedics were waiting with a gurney. I picked up Robin and ran him over to the gurney, placing him down on it carefully. As soon as Robin was secured on the gurney the paramedics took off with Batman following in pursuit. "I'll listen to the report later" he told Aqualad.

I watched as they took Robin further into Mount Justice. I sighed and took off my cowl. I followed the rest of the team as we went into the living/kitchen and waited for them to tell us how Robin was doing.

* * *

Robin's POV

I woke up to a blinding white light and a headache. I heard someone call out to me and I turned my head to see a man in a cowl. My hearing was a bit hazy but it cleared up and I could hear what he was calling me. "Robin?" I groaned and squinted my eyes. "Batman?" I felt his hand on my leg and I looked up at him. "What happened? My head is killing me." Before batman could say anything someone walked in the room. I observed them and made them out as J'ohn J'onzz. Or more commonly known as Martian Manhunter.

"Batman. May I speak with you for a second. I have information on his..condition." I could see Batman's hesitation but he reluctantly got up and walked out with J'ohn. I sat up and observed the room. I wasn't at a hospital nor the batcave. I was hooked up to an IV and a heart rate machine.

I felt a cool breeze quickly realized that I was almost completely naked. My clothes were put on the chair next to me along with my utility belt. I had bandages from my chest to my waist, my right leg, and had a cast on my right arm. Did a mission go wrong or something? Why couldn't I remember?

I was deep in thought when the door flew open and a red haired boy appeared. He looked to be around 15 years of age. He had on a similar costume to the flash. With the exception of a yellow top instead of red. He also had goggles on the top of his head.

He looked so familiar.

I could see he was going to say something but Batman appeared behind and yelled at him. "Kid flash!"

Kid Flash? Why does that sound so familiar?

The boy spun around and looked at batman before sprinting by my side as if asking for protection. "You need to leave! NOW!" The boy flinched but kept his guard up. He was obviously scared for his life. "Why?! I just want to see him! Unless you're hiding some big evil scary doomsday machine thingy, then I'm not leaving!" The boy nudged me with his elbow. "Right Rob?"

I looked up at the boy with a questioning look. "Um. You look familiar. Do I know you?" The boy looked down at me in disbelief. "Rob! This is no time to bail on me!" He whispered to me.

When I stared blankly at him he drew back with a sort of hurt look in his eyes. He must have been someone close to me. My boyfriend maybe. No.. Close friend? Best friend? Batman interrupted my thoughts when he called out to the red haired boy.

"Kid." Instead of answer batman, he asked me question. I could see him turning pale.

"You mean...you don't...remember me..?"

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! Robin doesn't remember Wally! Read to find out more huehue~**

 **Until next time my pretties \ OuO /**


End file.
